


The Best Idea in the Worst Place

by lunarcorvid



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, this is just straight-up porn ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Nobody knows what went on in a certain broom closet at Miskatonic University.





	

"Dan, I certainly didn't expect you to be the type to seduce someone in a closet." Herbert quipped.

"Just shut up." Dan said. He joined his lips with Herbert's, along with teeth and tongue. Herbert was not much better, as he leaned further into it, clawing at Dan's white coat.

Dan's mouth detached from Herbert's, and he kneeled. Herbert was momentarily confused, but soon realized what Dan was about to do and groaned at the thought.

Dan fingered at Herbert's belt buckle, deftly undoing it with one hand while the other unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks. He leaned forward to gently mouth at Herbert's dick through his briefs. The man above him bucked forward at the contact, craving more. Dan pulled away and looked up at him. Herbert glared at him from above. "Damn tease."

Dan hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled it down and under Herbert's cock without warning. Herbert gasped and tilted his head back against the cold, concrete wall. Dan went down on him without missing a beat.

"Dan," Herbert breathed. "That's so good, just like that..."

Dan quietly moaned, just enough to send a pleasant vibration through Herbert's cock. Needing relief of his own, his own hand snaked down over his crotch, palming himself and spurring himself to continue.

Herbert found himself gently rocking his hips forward into Dan's hot, wet mouth, relishing in the way his dick felt pressing up against the back of Dan's throat. "Mmm, you're doing very well, Dan," He said, bringing a hand down to caress Dan's cheek. "You're so good at this."

Dan groaned, his hips thrusting into his hand at the praise. Herbert hissed in pleasure.

"Look at you, getting off on me praising you," Herbert purred. "You're such a pretty thing when you're like this. Maybe sometime I should see if you can come just from that."

Dan's knees began to hurt from the solid ground, but he didn't care. He was focused on pleasing Herbert right now.

"I'm close," Herbert said. Dan eagerly brought out the best tricks he knew, the ones that he knew would get Herbert off. Herbert's hips bucked up one last time, and Dan swallowed every drop.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Dan stood up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Keep saying things like that and you might kill me." Dan said, voice slightly hoarse.

"Don't worry," Herbert said, reaching down into Dan's pants. This time, Dan was the one leaning up against the wall.

"I can always bring you back."


End file.
